ScarEd
by IzzyPiePie
Summary: Kevin goes to Edd's house for some movies. Rated M for smut. KevEdd


A request from Tumblr. Kevin is uke in this story YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut smut and more smut.

* * *

Kevin walked up to Edd's doorstep and knocked on the door. Tonight they had agreed to meet up at Edd's house for some movies to celebrate their 3 month anniversary.

Edd opened the door. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that stopped just above his belly button and navy blue shorts that stopped at his mid thighs.

"Kinky," Kevin said with a smirk. He knew that Edd wanted just by his outfit. He would get to that later though.

"Greetings Kevin," Edd practically purred. "You ready for some movies?"

"Damn straight," Kevin said as he entered the house. Edd closed and locked the door. Kevin noticed that the shades were drawn. Edd normally didn't cover the windows so this was a good sign.

"Go pick a movie and I'll make the popcorn," Edd said as he went into the kitchen.

Kevin went over to a shelf near the TV that had the DVDs. There were quite a lot of them. There were Disney movies, romcoms, superhero movies, sad ones, classics, and even one with a woman covering her bare boobs with her hands and crossed her legs so you couldn't see her vagina. He settled on a scary movie, hopping Edd would get scared and snuggle up to him for comfort.

Kevin picked up the DVD case and went over to the TV and popped the DVD into the player. He turned on the TV and sat on the couch and grabbed the remote and waited for Edd before pressing play. Edd walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn balanced on his head and a glass of lemonade in each hand. Kevin stared at amusement as the sockheaded dork made his way to the couch. He was always amused at how Edd had the ability to balance nearly anything on his head. He sat down on the couch and set both glasses on the table and took the bowl off his head and set it on his lap.

Kevin pressed play and the movie began. Minutes passed and Kevin was already scared at wits end. He had no idea that he would be the one needing comfort during the movie. Kevin had pulled Edd onto his lap and hugged him for security. Edd's head rested on Kevin's shoulder. Edd didn't seem to be scared one bit. Edd must've been immune to all the scary movies that Ed had made him watch over the years.

Kevin kept on jumping at the jump scared and Edd didn't even bat an eye. Edd seemed to notice that Kevin was seriously scared, so he got an idea.

"You want me to make your fear go away, baby?" Edd whispered in Kevin's ear. Kevin nodded. Upon that action, Edd pinned Kevin to the couch and kissed him deeply. Kevin moaned in pleasure. Edd trailed kisses to Kevin's neck and nibbled the spots where Kevin was sensitive. Kevin gasped and moaned. Edd had yet to top before this, so Kevin was surprised at how good Edd was for a beginner.

Edd slid his hand under Kevin's shirt and pulled it off and threw it behind him. He kissed Kevin on the lips again, forcing his tongue into Kevin's mouth. His green tongue exploring Kevin's mouth. Kevin moaned more and Edd leaned up to remove his own shirt and threw it too. Edd began to trail kisses along Kevin's chest and placed a kiss on each of his rock hard abs.

Edd finally reached the hem of Kevin's pants. Edd looked up at Kevin, his eyes asking for Kevin's consent before going any further. Kevin nodded eagerly. Edd used his teeth to undo the button on Kevin's jeans and he slid them off with ease. Edd then hooked a finger on the hem of Kevin's boxers, then tugging them off and throwing them aimlessly.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Edd purred into Kevin ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"I want you, Edd," Kevin said, dazed. Who knew Edd was the teasing type?

"What do you want me to do?" Edd asked.

"I want you to fuck me Edd," Kevin said.

"Alrighty then," Edd said as he took the baseball cap off of Kevin's head and threw it aimlessly. Edd then took Kevin's erection in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around it. He had done a pretty good job at hiding at how nervous he was. Kevin was the first person he had been intimate with, and Kevin had always took the lead. He had done some research last night and read some smutty fan fictions and watched some pornography. He had also drank a little and smoked to loosen himself up.

Kevin moaned in pure pleasure as Edd sucked on his length. He had always been on top and he didn't remember the last time he was topped. Kevin felt a warm hazziness growing in his abdomen.

"Aaah..E-Edd...I-I'm g-onna...c-c-um.." Kevin released the semen into Edd's mouth. Edd raised up from Kevin and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box that was on the coffee table and spat the semen into it.

"That was great," Kevin said, panting.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Edd said. "Are you still scared?"

"Nah," Kevin said. "My turn," Kevin pinned Edd to the couch and blue met green

* * *

Well that was my first time writing real smut, since I'm not counting that scene in "In our way," since Kevin was cocked blocked. I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
